


broken glass

by dwgwatts



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Babies, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Shane Being an Asshole, Shane Dawson is a shit bag, Sweet, gays, they make me cry, we always win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwgwatts/pseuds/dwgwatts
Summary: Andrew is very frustrated, but luckily Garrett is always there to help.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	broken glass

“You always do this! Its so annoying!”

He heard Andrew yell outside the window, his mouth turning to a frown as he felt the frustration through the wall. 

“It’s not my fault you’re a piece of shit Shane! You are my boss! Not a friend. I dont know how many times I’ve told you this.” 

Garrett giggles a bit, a small smile forming on his lips. He’s so happy Andrew will actually stand up for himself. 

“Absolutely not Shane! Im not coming back, you can pay whatever you want but I’m not coming. Fuck you and fuck the whole ‘squad’ for trying to make me pick between a JOB and Garrett!” 

He could practically see the air quotes as he said squad. Him and Andrew joked all the time about how the squad was never a squad to begin with, just a few people making it work for the camera. 

He heard Andrew storm into the house and slam the door shut. A loud rustle of bags and a sudden crash of glass caught his attention as he emerged out of his bedroom and saw Andrew hunched over the counter and his new plate on the floor shattered into pieces. 

“Oh honey..” 

Garrett said, his voice dripping with concern. 

“I’m sorry Gare. Ill clean it up, I didn’t mean to break it, I just wasn’t paying much atten-“ 

Garrett cut his sentence short with a small shush and a push to the couch. His boy needed a break. 

“Andrew, its okay. I honestly don’t care about the plates. I care more about you.” 

Andrew was frustrated beyond belief. Shane was continuously calling and texting him, not letting up, even after Andrew sent a long paragraph full of big words that he was sure Shane would never understand. 

“I blocked his number.” 

Andrew said, a small frown on his face as he began to tear up. Garrett quickly made his way toward the couch to sit next to Andrew. 

“Thats great Andrew! Im proud of you honey, but why are you crying?” 

He slowly brushed his hands against his boyfriends cheeks, wiping the tears off them. 

“I dont really know. Im just mad and overwhelmed and I dont really know what I’m gonna do after this. This was my only job for the last 3 years and now i have nothing. How am i gonna be able to make money and pay my bills? How am i gonna be able to buy you nice dinners if I dont have a job? Its just making me sad and I’m overthinking everything.” 

“Andrew, honey, listen to me. You dont need him, you never needed him. I’m sorry I ever put you in this situation. You’ll find another job! Dont sweat it too much babe. Listen how about this. What if you come work with me under the same management? You can help create merch with me and you could film again? And you can always start making music again! You were and still are very talented Andrew. You’re not hopeless. And as for the dinners, I dont care about fancy ass dinners, and while I appreciate them, as long as your with me I’m happy.” 

Andrew smiled at him as he spoke, a few more tears being shed as Garrett held his cheek. He kissed his forehead and made his way to the plate. 

“Garrett, you’re very good at that.”

“Good at what, honey?”

Garrett said, his eyebrows raising in confusion.

“Making people feel good. You always know exactly what to say when I’m upset. I’ll never understand how you just read peoples mind and say what you know they need to hear.” 

“It’s just because I know what you’re going through. I was basically in the same predicament as you. Shane wanted me to keep being in his videos but I didn’t want to. He even told me he would pay me. Isn’t that crazy? Paying me to basically be his friend. Well I told him no and he went apeshit on me, telling me I’ll never make it without him, telling me that all my viewers will turn against me. It was ridiculous, but when I was with you I realized that I didn’t need him. I knew my content was good without him and I slowly gained the confidence I never knew I needed.” 

Garrett said while picking up the broken plate off the floor. He looked to his boyfriend, who hair was tousled and curly, and smiled. He threw away the bits of broken glass and gently ran his hands through Andrew’s hair. 

“And besides, you don’t need a job! You’re my wife, you shouldn’t have to move a finger!” 

Andrew quickly whipped his head around to look at Garrett. 

“What!? I am not your wife, you little prick.”

Garrett laughed and threw back his head.

“You totally are Andrew. You are my little house wife. You cook and clean for me while I work, thats basically marriage in a summary.”

“Great so now I’m a housewife. Thats exactly what i said to people when they asked what i wanted to be when I grew up.” 

Andrew said, a smile turning on his lips.

Garrett laughed and massaged Andrews head some more, his fingers twisting bits of curly hair around them. 

“It’s cute. I can buy you a little maid outfit if you want too.” 

“Garrett I think thats more for you than it is for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my second piece of work im publishing so please let me know what i could change and do differently and if you like it!!! Thank you friends!!! 💘


End file.
